


At the well

by Angelsallfire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Healer Bilbo Baggins, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsallfire/pseuds/Angelsallfire
Summary: Bilbo finds Thrain.My first ao3 fic.  Tags may change as I figure this out.  Concrit welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disregards ages, timelines, dates, gardening. Laws of physics. Pretty much all that shit. Don't like, don't read. I don't own nothing 'cept my perverted imagination.  
> I wrote this when I was drunk. Please forgive me.

When Bilbo got up that morning, the last thing he expected to find was a naked skinny dwarf, drinking from his well.  
He hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary. There was breakfast, that he'd prepared for one, and enough leftovers that he'd not have to cook for second breakfast. Thus armed with free time that was most welcome, he'd changed into his oldest shirt to go do some weeding. He wanted to start with the various blooms and roots that he used in his capacity as healer, as those were the ones he used up the fastest. He was pulling up the crabgrass from around his chammomile when he heard the noise...slurping? Why was there slurping in his garden? Bilbo stood up and dusted his hands off on his trousers. He made his way through the rest of the chammomile, the ginger, then the garlic and onions, to the well that his father Bungo had dug for Belladonna Took.  
And at that well was something Bilbo had never seen before. Namely, one naked (Naked! Bare arsed!) dwarf.  
Bilbo observed him for a moment or two, during which the poor thing never stopped it's desperate gulping. When it showed no signs of stopping, Bilbo cleared his throat, once, twice, three times. "urrrm hrrrm huuum hurrrrm!?"  
The sad naked thing finally stopped gulping and looked up, looked right at Bilbo. Bilbo noted the tattoos on its head, the broad shoulders and narrow waist made thin by starvation, noted the fact that this person was probably more than a foot taller than his own self, and said "My dear sir, would you care to come in for tea?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind comments and kudos! Sorry this took so long-my laptop is a POS. Anywhoo, here's some more about Bilbo and Thrain.

It took some coaxing, soft voice and slow beckoning hands, before the dwarf would enter Bag End.  
Bilbo was not embarrassed by nudity but felt that a certain degree of privacy was important, and so he grabbed a sheet off his bed and wound it round the poor fellow's (and it was indeed a fellow, Bilbo noted) hips.   
"And we shall have that tea now? And perhaps a bite to eat, sir?", Bilbo cajoled in the sweet tone he usually reserved for sick children.  
The dwarf looked at him rather vacantly but allowed himself to be herded into the kitchen and sat upon a bench at the table.  
"Hmmmm....chamomile! Nice and soothing, that will do us good! And here is some cheese, and scones, and here is butter and some sausages left over from last night."  
Bilbo continued to ramble, keeping an eye on his guest, who gradually relaxed. A lessening in the tenseness of his shoulders, the hands loosening from fists to open palms on the table.  
Bilbo placed a full plate before the dwarf, and wasn't surprised when he hunched over it and dug in, practically inhaling it, clearing it in a matter of minutes. Bilbo simply refilled it and placed two glasses, one of water and one of milk, near his guest's plate.   
He was pleased that the poor fellow seemed to take more time with the second serving, even once blotting his lips with the provided napkin.  
Bilbo himself took only slow bites, saving what was on his plate in case his guest needed more. But at last the dwarf pushed his empty plate away and sighed, took a last gulp of milk, and then, to Bilbo's delight, smiled broadly at him.  
Bilbo couldn't help but smile back, but rather before he knew what he was doing, he heard himself ask "sir, what happened to you?"


	3. In which Bilbo seeks advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo looks for help from an old friend.

My dear Gandalf,  
I'm afraid I've found myself in a bit of a pickle, and am in need of your counsel. I've a new patient who is currently staying in my guest-room. I'm quite sure he's a dwarf, but he's beardless. Aside from that, he's absolutely covered in scars, some rather fresh, and I believe he's been starved on a regular basis.  
His appetite is good and he's not been violent, despite his obvious mistreatment.   
The reason I'm writing to you is that the poor fellow hasn't spoken a word to me, and I've not the first idea of who he is . I've included a sketch of his face, and another of his facial tattoos.  
I hope this letter finds you in good health, and soon. Mother's birthday is coming soon-if you are able, please come and join me for a glass of red in her honor.  
With best wishes,   
Bilbo Baggins


End file.
